It doesn't work that way!
by TheLIAF
Summary: After Fiyero breaks up with her, Galinda goes on a rebound and develops a crush on whom she thinks is the man of her dreams,the only problem is that he's not excatly...straight. What will Galinda do? Fiyeraba, Galinda and OC
1. Appletini please!

**All I can say is, it should be a crime for me to have halls. Does this story make _any_ sense at all? Feel free to tell me if i'm crazy and should or should not continue this. o_o**

Galinda Upland slammed the bathroom door and sank to her knees, sobbing uncontrollably. Four minutes ago, her boyfriend, Prince Fiyero of the Vikkus, had broken up with her in quite possibly the worse way possible; by proclaiming his love for her best friend. The image still burned clearly in her head, as pitiful of an attempt as it was, it was still there, haunting her, mocking her; Fiyero standing in the rain, holding wilting flowers, slightly intoxicated, yelling about how he'd loved Elphaba ever since that day with the lion cub. Galinda had just finished shopping, and exited the store at the precise moment Fiyero started his rant. She had initially thought it was a joke, and started to laugh until a certain green girl walked up to the prince and kissed him. With that, she ran to her dorm and ended up locking herself in the bathroom.

_Elphie, I thought you were my friend…_ thought Galinda scornfully.

She heard a knock at the door.

"Galinda? Are you in there? It's me."

Galinda's heart rate increased to two hundred beats per minute, her jaw clenched, hands made fists, and her eye twitched.

"Leave me alone. I don't want to talk to you." Said as calmly as she could, this was her nearly screaming in a shrill pitch of about an F above high C.

"Galinda, please. I need to talk to you." Continued Elphaba.

In response, the blonde turned the shower on full blast in an attempt to drown out her roommate's words.

_Good, now I don't have to hear her talk._

At that moment, she noticed a sheet of paper slid under the door, Galinda picked it up and read.

_Galinda, even if you can't hear me, I'll still be trying to communicate with you._

The blonde scoffed and ripped the note up.

Another sheet of paper slid through.

_Please, Galinda, just read these, remember all the good times we had? Well, I'm going to recount every memory of our friendship._

Suddenly waves of notes started sliding through.

_No wonder she can copy notes in class so fast…she writes faster than a cheetah on crack!_

Thought Galinda.

Galinda didn't bother reading the all the notes, she simply flushed them down the toilet.

_Well, would you look at that? My friendship with Elphaba is going down the toilet. _

Still the notes came.

"That's it!" Grumbled Galinda.

She had to find a way out. She couldn't possibly leave via the door, her roommate was right there. No, Galinda needed a plan B. Azure eyes quickly scanned the room, and soon found what she was looking for; a window.

Galinda opened the window and peered out, it was a small drop, about five feet, and it led into the courtyard. The blonde started reapplying her smudged makeup using the mirror, and after a few minutes, she hopped out the window and walked toward the courtyard. Galinda wasn't too sure about where she was going she wanted to be alone, but at the same time wanted to be out somewhere familiar, preferably with alcohol.

The blonde sighed, everyone probably knew by now that Fiyero had broken up with her for Elphaba, and she didn't want anyone to bug her so going to the pub she usually went to was out of the question, it was far too populated. There was another pub on Shiz grounds remembered Galinda, called the Drunken Pineapple, it was less crowded, and not as well known. With another dejected sigh, the blonde headed off in the direction of said pub.

_Why didn't I bring an umbrella?_ Thought Galinda has she trudged through the rain.

_Oh right, I don't keep umbrellas in the washroom._

Galinda scowled as she tried pushing the large oak doors of the pub.

"It's stuck!" She grunted with frustration, "It's stuck and I'm getting wet in the rain!"

She kicked at the door.

"Need some help?" Asked a voice behind her.

Galinda noticed that there was a shadow over her head, and she could no longer feel the rain drops attacking her perfect skin. She turned around.

Behind her was a man her age, early twenties, holding an umbrella over her, with an amused smile on his face.

"Here, let me get that for you." He said, as he pulled open the doors.

"Thanks." Mumbled Galinda, trying to hide the embarrassment on her face. This wasn't the first time she pushed a door that said pull.

"No problem." Said the man, as they walked in the pub.

"Would you like to sit with me?" Asked Galinda.

"Sure." He replied.

The man pulled a chair out and gestured to it. Galinda sat in it, and the man tucked the chair in for her.

_Fiyero never did that for me before…_Thought Galinda as she felt her cheeks reddening.

"Thank you. I don't believe we've met before. Are you new to Shiz?" She asked.

"Yep, I've only been here for about two days, and not a second goes by where I'm not lost in some way."

"Well, my name's Galinda Upland, of the Upper Uplands. Nice to meet you Master…err…"

"Faolen. Faolen Srithentic. A pleasure to meet you, Miss Upland."

Galinda examined him, he was tall and blond with steel rectangular framed glasses, roughly 6'2, with hair of medium length, long side bangs parted in the middle, resembling the curtain cut, but not quite. His hair was a bit shaggy, but seemed to have been combed before hand. He had an athletic build, not overly muscular, but still strong and to top it all off he was sporting a bit of blond stubble.

"So what brings you here Faolen?"

"Well, I was studying you see, when suddenly, I was hit with an intense thirst which would only be quenched with an appletini, so I decided to come here." He said with a smile.

"Ooo! I love appletinis! I've always tried getting Fiyero to-"

_Fiyero…_

Galinda's face fell as she tried not to start crying.

"What's wrong Miss Galinda?" Said Faolen in a concerned tone.

"It's just that my boyfriend recently broke up with me."

"Well don't worry; I'm sure there are plenty of nice young men who would appreciate a nice beautiful girl like you."

_Was he hinting at something? _Wondered Galinda.

"He broke up with me for my best friend. Well ex- best friend now." Galinda was on the verge of tears again.

Faolen frowned and took Galinda's hand, holding it tightly, he spoke.

"I'm sure they had they had their reasons, you should talk to them about it."

Galinda examined Faolen again; he was dressed smartly in a black cardigan over a white dress shirt, with khakis and brown loafers.

"I guess I should, but not now, I'm still upset about it. And mad. Upset and mad!"

Fawkes waved the waitress over.

"One appletini, and one…"

"Bottle of Jack." Finished Galinda.

"And one cup of mint tea." Said Faolen ignoring her order.

"But…" Started Galinda.

"Trust me Miss Galinda, you'll thank me later." Said Faolen with a smile.

"Fine. One cup of tea." Said Galinda with a pout.

"So Miss Galinda, tell me about yourself."

"No need for the honourific Master Faolen." Said Galinda, oblivious to the irony of her statement.

Faolen laughed.

"What?"

"Nothing." Said Faolen, suppressing a smile, "Now tell me about yourself."

With that Galinda started on about all her activities and hobbies, about how she loved shopping, the colour pink, giving makeovers, how she tries to do well in school but fails, how she became friends with an outcast, how they were great friends…

Faolen, sensing the blonde was becoming distraught, starting talking about himself.

"Well as for me, I came to Shiz to study music." Started Faolen, "Yup, music, I'm terrible with math and sciences and the only thing I can read are music notes so here I am."

"You can't read?"

"No, of course I can but I was just saying that…I'm better at music than languages." Faolen was amused at the blonde; she was certainly ditzy, but genuine.

Galinda stared at the table uncomfortably, "Faolen?"

"Yes?"

"Is there…is there someone in your life?"

"Well no. What are you getting at Galinda?"

Galinda tossed her hair, and smiled as she leaned forward.

"I could help you with science you know, I'm not _that_ bad. Pretty bad, but still."

"What?"

"Right now we're just two RNA, but maybe we could transcribe together and become DNA."

Faolen's eyes widened as he understood, his throat suddenly became dry and he swallowed.

"Galinda…" He started.

She batted her eyelashes.

"Galinda, I'm gay."

**Why did I start this...I still have another halls induced story i'm working on XD...I _am_ crazy. I must be. **


	2. Ground Rules

**Thank you Izzy and Faethedevoutscholar for telling me not i'm crazy XD.**

**And hopfully my OC here doesn't come off as an annoying prick of a mary sue, or whatever it's suppose to be :O**

**XD.**

"Gay?" Screamed the Blonde,"Gay? You can't be gay! How can you be gay?"

"Galinda, please, you're making a scene." Said Faolen in a low voice.

"You don't look gay! You don't act gay! How can you be gay?" Screamed Galinda again.

This time the Faolen noticed the bartender and waitress staring at them.

"Deep breaths, Miss Galinda."

Galinda started hyperventilating. Faolen took Galinda's forearms and started rubbing them in what he hoped was in a soothing manner.

"Calm down, just relax, everything will be fine. Everything _is_ fine. Just take deep breaths."

"Are you sure you're gay?" Squeaked Galinda.

"You tell me."

"Just because you're smart, nice, hot, well dressed, study music, and haven't made a move on me doesn't mean you'r-, oh my Oz you're gay."

"Don't forget the appletini. I don't know any straight male to drink appletinis in public." Said the Blond with a laugh.

"But you know, Faolen, women can be attractive!" Said Galinda.

"As true as that may be, I'm still gay." Replied Faolen.

"Well, maybe it's an acquired taste for you."

"Wouldn't know, never 'tasted' women."

"We could fix that." The Blonde said with a sly smile.

"What are you getting at now?" Sighed Faolen.

Galinda quickly moved in and kissed him on the lips.

"I- hrmpf!"

After taking three seconds to realize what had just happened, Faolen quickly retreated from the pink girl.

"So, how was it?"

"Galinda, don't do that!"

"Why not?"

"Do I have to spell it out for you? I'm gay! I like men!" Said an exasperated Faolen.

Galinda pouted.

_Ok, I'll admit that's adorable._

"But we can still be friends, Miss Upland."

"Alright…I guess I can live with that." She said as she continued to pout.

Faolen smiled.

"It's getting late, where's your dorm? I'll walk you home."

Galinda suddenly looked uncomfortable.

"Umm, Faolen? I don't think I could go back there. I mean, my roommate's still there."

"Well, she's supposed to be. She's your roommate."

"I know, but I just don't think I'm ready yet. I just don't want to talk about what happened this afternoon."

"You're going to have to eventually."

"But I'm not ready yet."

Faolen considered this.

"So, what would you like me to do then?"

"Could I possibly maybe stay at your place, maybe possibly please with a cherry on top?" She said with a hopeful smile.

"Galinda…" Faolen started warily.

"Just as friends. Please? I need somewhere to stay and I don't know who else to ask!"

"Galinda, even if I let you, it's against the rules. If you're not my roommate, you can't stay in my dorm, especially when you're the wrong gender."

Galinda pouted again.

_No. Stay strong Faolen, don't give in…don't…give…_

Galinda then started staring at him with puppy dog eyes.

He broke.

"Ok, ok, you can stay with me, but we have to be careful, and _no one_ can know about this!"

"Fine by me!" Squealed Galinda as she took him by the arm, "Let's get going then!"

Faolen sighed as he pushed open the oak doors of the pub and opened his umbrella; this was going to be a long night. As they started walking, Faolen decided to lay down a few ground rules.

"First, we have to be wary of my roommate. He's a partier so he might not be home when we first arrive, but he might stumble in while we're sleeping and discover you."

"Do I know him?"

"Do you know an Avaric Tenmedows?"

"Oh, I _do_ know him!" She squealed.

"Great." He sighed again.

"Second, we don't share the bed. I'll sleep on the floor."

"You know, I wouldn't mind sharing the bed…" Said Galinda coyly.

"I would."

"Fine."

"Third, you'll have to get up early so you can get back to the girl's dormitories before anyone notices."

"Alrighty then. Oh, Faolen, it'll be like a sleepover!" She squealed.

"Uh huh…"

Faolen slid his key into the door, hoping that Avaric wasn't home yet. Unfortunately for him, he was. Avaric Tenmedows was passed out on his bed, with an empty bottle of whiskey on the floor next to him. He signaled for Galinda to be quiet as they slowly creped to his side of the room. They were almost there when Faolen accidentally kicked one of his cymbals that he had failed to put away after practicing.

_Freaking Oz damn it, mother frick!_ He swore in his head as he winced at the sound of the metal clashing against the hardwood floor.

"Huh-wa? Whose there? I have a bat, and I'm not afraid to use it!" Said Avaric, his voice thick with sleep.

"Don't worry, Avaric, it's just me."

"Yeah, well who's the girl behind you?" He mumbled.

_For a drunkard, he's got sharp eyes…_

"Quick, Galinda, giggle!" Whispered Faolen urgently.

Galinda giggled.

Faolen then chuckled in what he hoped was an arrogant manner.

Avaric slowly began to smile.

"Oh, I see what's going on. Have fun kids, but be quiet, I'm trying to sleep here." And with that he collapsed back into his bed.

The two both breathed a sigh of relief.

_Thank Oz he didn't turn on the lights._

"Alright, time for bed."

"Do you have any spare clothes? Mine are kind of damp and I don't want to sleep in them."

"Yeah, here." Faolen went to his closet and tossed a clean t-shirt at the girl.

Galinda suddenly blushed.

"Oh, don't worry, I won't look." He turned around.

_Great, Avaric thinks I have a girl over. What do I do? Alright, it'll be too suspicious if he wakes up and we're not in the same bed, and he can't know its Galinda…maybe if I try and cover her, and she pulls the sheets over, maybe…just maybe he won't notice it's her!_

"Ok, you can turn around now."

Faolen took a deep breath as he explained his plan to the petite blonde.

She nodded and smiled.

_I'm so screwed._ Was all he thought as he crawled into the bed with the girl.

Faolen's eyelids drooped as he felt the peace of sleep start to overcome him, but then tensed as he realized something was touching his stomach.

The blonde had slipped her arms around him.

He relaxed.

_Huh, this isn't that bad…_Was his last thought as he drifted to sleep.


	3. Not a soul

Faolen was abruptly wakened in the next morning by a pillow whipped to the face.

"Ow! Hey!"

"Dude! You dog!" Laughed Avaric.

"Wa?"

"Galinda Upland. You scored with Galinda Upland!"

Faolen's eyes widened in realization, they'd forgotten to wake up early so Galinda could sneak out of the dorm.

_Son of a Munchkin! I laid down three rules, and we broke them all!_

"You know, just when I start thinking you might be gay, you bring back the hottest, most popular girl in Shiz. You gotta let me in on your secret bro."

"Galinda? Galinda wake up." Said Faolen as he shook the Blonde.

"Go away…" Mumbled the girl.

"No, get up now, Galinda."

"Ughh…" Galinda sat up slowly.

"Oh man, I'm gonna go ahead and call this a scandal right here…but if you two will excuse me, I have to go throw up now…" Said Avaric as he quickly ran into the washroom.

Retching sounds could be heard.

"Avaric knows! What are we going to do Faoly?" Asked Galinda.

"Faoly? And I don't know! But I'll talk to him, I'll work something out…I hope."

"What's going to happen?" 

"Well, as long as he keeps his big mouth shut, nothing, but he _is_ an idiot…"

Galinda stood up.

"Ok, well I have to go, it's time I had a talk with Elphie, and she's also probably worried sick about me.

Galinda quickly got dressed into her clothes from the night before, and applied make up using her compact mirror.

"I'll see you later ok, Faoly?"

"What? Why?"

"Because you have to meet the rest of my friends of course!"

"But-"

"No buts! Where will you be at 2:30 this afternoon?"

"Probably the music hall, but I-"

"Ok! See you then!" She gave him a quick peck on the cheek before rushing out of the room.

_Screwed. My life is screwed .Just, kill me now. I wonder how much it'll hurt if I just decided to stop breathing…or got struck with lightening…_

At that moment, Avaric bursted out of the washroom, wiping his mouth with his sleeve.

"Dude." He said once.

Faolen grabbed him by the collar and as calmly as he could, spoke.

"You cannot tell _anyone_ about Galinda and me, got it? No one, _no one_, no teacher, no student, not a single soul at Shiz can possibly know."

"Why not? You'll be pretty respected."

"I don't care. _No one_ can know. No one at all."

"Fine, whatever bro. And get off me." Avaric said as he shrugged the Blond off.

Faolen then stepped forward, and start hitting his head repeatedly on the drywall.

Galinda Upland fought the urge to run away as she approached the library. She had already been to her dorm in an attempt to find her green roommate, but she wasn't there. Naturally, thought Galinda, she'd be in the library.

"Elphie? You in here?" Said Galinda as she opened the doors.

The green girl looked up from her book at the mention of her name.

"Galinda! Where have you been? I was so worried! How could you not tell me where you were going?" Elphaba shouted.

"Shh!" Hissed the librarian.

Her voice dropped to a whisper, "Don't you ever scare me like that again!"

The Blonde hugged her friend, "I love you too, Elphie."

"Wait. So, about me and Fiyero…?" Asked Elphaba nervously.

"I'm still mad about that, yes. Please explain yourself."

Fiyero then came up from behind the bookshelf.

"Um, well you see, Galinda, there was this lion cub, and um, see, our hands touched…our eyes met…and…" Stuttered Fiyero.

"So, all this time, behind my back? You two…"

"No, it wasn't like that, Galinda." Interrupted Elphaba

"Well, it was."

"You're not helping, Fiyero." Hissed Elphaba.

"Sorry."

Galinda wanted to be furious with them, but after meeting Faolen, she didn't seem to care as much.

"Ok, you know what? I'll be fine with it."

Elphaba was shocked.

"Really? Galinda, are you feeling alright?"

"On one condition, no flirting or anything like that in front of me!"

"Oh come on! That's not fair!" Grumbled Fiyero.

"Well, you can, but…just…don't rub it in alright?"

"Alright, alright, I understand."

"Good, now that we're all friends again and you're not mad at us…WHERE THE HECK WERE YOU GALINDA?" Exclaimed Elphaba.

"Shhhh!" Shushed the librarian again.

"I thought we were all friends again." Chuckled Fiyero.

"No, now it's my turn to be mad." Growled Elphaba.

"Well, I was mad at you guys, so I went to a bar."

"Oh Oz."

"Wait, hear me out! I went to a bar, and I met a really nice guy and-"

"You went home with him? Galinda!"

"Calm down, Elphie, nothing happened!"

"Oh really?"

"Yes really! And if you don't believe me, you can ask him yourself! I said I'd met him at the music hall at 2:30!"

"Well, it's 2:00 now. Let's go meet him now." Suggested Fiyero.

"Oh, I can't wait for you guys to meet!" Squealed Galinda as she skipped off, "Come on!"

Elphaba shifted her gaze to Fiyero.

"If he's not the nicest guy you've ever met, beat him up."

"Why?"

"Cause then something probably_ did_ happen."

"You're crazy."

"Only a little."

With that, the couple followed after the bubbly blonde.


	4. Concert Master

Faolen Srithentic grumbled to himself as he put his violin in its case. The rehearsals had not gone well; he had been too distracted by thoughts of the blonde girl, and consequently lost what he thought was _his _first chair, first violin seat. He let out an annoyed grunt and was just about to leave when he felt someone come up behind him.

"Hey, you're Faolen right? The new guy?"

Faolen narrowed his eyes, he instantly recognized him as the one who took his spot as concert master.

"Yes, that's me." He said as politely as he could.

"Well hi, I'm Boq. Boq Tinstein of Munchkinland."

"Hello, Boq."

"I just wanted to say, no hard feelings right? I mean, you played pretty well, I guess." Said the Munchkin rather smugly.

"None taken." Growled Faolen.

"You should be proud, second chair, first violin is pretty prestigious."

It took the taller man all his willpower not to punch the other in the face. He was rather arrogant when it came to his music abilities, and having someone patronize him wasn't doing his pride any good.

"You know, I think I left the stove on, I better go." Said Faolen through gritted teeth.

He was about to push past the Munchkin when he saw a familiar figure in the distance, Galinda was skipping towards him, dragging three other people, one male, one female, and another in a wheelchair behind her.

"Hi Faoly! Hello Biq." Greeted the Blonde.

Boq's smug smile was wiped off his face as he realized that Galinda still didn't remember his name, and already had a pet name for the new student.

"Hey there, uh, Lin."

_That's a good nickname right?_ He thought to himself.

"Hello, Miss Galinda." Sighed Boq dreamily.

"Ooo! Faoly, I want you to meet my friends Elphaba, Fiyero and Nessa!"

"Which one's which?"

"I'm Fiyero." Said the tall dark haired man as he stuck out his hand.

He shook it.

"Faolen."

"I'm Elphaba." Said the green one.

Faolen blinked.

"What? Do I have something stuck in my teeth?"

He blinked again.

"Yes, I know I'm green, are you going to run away screaming now?"

Faolen laughed good naturedly.

"Course not, Miss Elphaba." He said as he offered his hand.

Elphaba raised an eyebrow as she shook it.

"Well, that's a first."

"Oh, stop being so cynical all the time, Elphaba." Chided the girl in the wheelchair.

"And who might you be?"

"Nessarose Thropp. Nice to meet you, Master Faolen…urm…"

"Srithentic."

"Srithentic! I knew you looked familiar!" Yelled Nessa suddenly.

"What?"

Nessa took out a roll of newspaper, and showed everyone what was on the front page.

"There! Faolen Srithentic, son of the Prime Minster of the Gillikin!" Announced Nessa proudly.

Elphaba quickly snatched the paper and began reading aloud.

"Faolen Srithentic, only son of Prime Minster Ranier Srithentic of the Gillikin, was spotted by Shiz Univeristy student, Avaric Tenmedows, with Galinda Upland of the Upper Uplands.'Oh, yeah Faolen and Galinda are definitely together.' Stated the college aged boy. After much rumor and speculation... innuendo and outuendo, all rumors of Mr. Faolen being gay, have been dispelled."

Fiyero raised an eyebrow, "They thought you were gay?"

Galinda opened her mouth to say something, but Faolen quickly clamped her mouth shut with his hand.

"No idea why." He chuckled nervously, "I'll be right back, Galinda, why don't you your friends go get a coffee? I'll be right back…after…I'll be right back…right…back."

"See you later, Faol." Fiyero called after the Blond as he sprinted off, "Well, Galinda, I'll be the first to say it, he's crazy, like you! You're perfect for each other!"

_That bastard, where is that bastard? I'll find you Avaric, you…you bastard! Damn it, why aren't I as creative with swear words as I am at accessorizing my outfits?_

Faolen quickly spotted Avaric with two girls; he was clearly flirting with them, but without much luck. He was promptly slapped and the two walked off.

"Avaric!" Growled Faolen as he body tackled him to the ground.

"Dude! What the hell man?" Yelled Avaric.

"You said you wouldn't tell anyone about me and Galinda! You swore you wouldn't tell anyone!"

"Correction dude, you said 'No teacher, no student, not a single soul at Shiz can possibly know.' And I didn't break that promise, because the reporter I told wasn't a student, or teacher, and we weren't on Shiz grounds." Said Avaric with smirk.

"Asshole." Mumbled Faolen, "How'd it even get published so soon? That was barely six hours ago!"

"I dunno, magic? 'Sides, the reporter was desperate for a good story."

"You have no idea what you've done."

"C'mon man, it's not that bad. Are you even going out with Galinda, or was it a one time thing?"

Faolen chose his next words carefully.

_If I say it was a one night stand, the press will think I'm promiscuous or something…they'll be waiting for my next move, girlfriend, whatever, all the time. But if I say that Galinda and I are dating…_

"No." He said slowly, "We're a couple."

"Alright, no problem then! See you later bro, I'm off to get me some grub."

Faolen jogged back to the group, who were at a nearby café drinking coffee and socializing.

"Galinda, can I talk to you for a moment?" Said the Blond, and without breaking stride, pulled the confused girl around a corner.

"What's up?"

"Galinda, we have to pretend to be a couple."

Galinda raised an eyebrow.

"Just…pretend?" She said with a smirk.

"Yes,_ pretend._ You read the article didn't you? They think we're going out! If I was to suddenly 'break up' with you, and deny the whole thing, I'm hundred percent sure that'd confirm all the rumors going around about me not being straight!"

"But, Faolen, you're _not_ straight! Why can't you just tell them?"

"Because my father's the Prime Minster of the Gillikin! Reporters would have a field day with that piece of info; find some way to warp it into…something bad that they could use to remove him from his position of power! He's one of the few politicians who believe that the Wizard has too much power and that the Emerald city should be a democracy! Do you know how many people hate him?"

He was panting and out of breath after his rant.

"Ok, ok I understand." Galinda gave a small smile, "We won't tell anyone otherwise."

Faolen relaxed, "Thanks, Lin, you're the best."


	5. Blue stoves

**Hey look, a fast..er update. XD**

Faolen had his arm around Galinda's waist as they strode calmly toward the group; they had to make this as convincing as possible.

"Hey, sorry about that, guys, I was just checking if my…stove was…on." Said Faolen.

Boq's eyebrows furrowed as he noticed Faolen's arm around Galinda.

"So, you guys going out?" He asked nonchalantly.

Galinda glanced at the man next to her.

"Yes, yes we are, Biq! Thanks for asking!"

Faolen could see the Munchkin's eye twitch ever so slightly.

_Ahh, he likes her._

He pulled her a little closer to him; it gave him a bitter satisfaction.

_You get my first chair; I get the girl of your dreams. I think that's pretty fair._

He smirked, "Hey, how about we get to know each other better. Who's up for drinks?"

"Count me in!"

"Fiyero…I don't trust you with alcohol." Said Elphaba.

"You know, that sounds fun!" Squealed the Pink one.

"Eh, why not?" Said Boq with a shrug.

"Boq!"

Nessa slapped Boq.

"Hey!"

"Drinking is a terrible vice!"

"You know what rhymes with vice?" Asked Fiyero, "Nice! Let's go for drinks! To the Beer Box!"

Elphaba rolled her eyes as the six college students headed toward the bar.

As they sat down around their table, Fiyero decided he would try and impress Elphaba with alpha male dominance.

"Hey, Faol, how about a test of strength?"

"What do you mean?"

"You and me, right here, right now."

"We're going to wrestle?"

"Fiyero! You just met him and you want to beat him up?" Scolded Nessa.

"No, no, just an arm wrestle. Come on, it'll be fun!"

_Get ready to get pwned. _Thought Fiyero.

"Wait, let's make it interesting. Left hands first." Said Faolen with a sly smile.

"Sure man, doesn't make a difference." Said Fiyero as he kissed his arms.

Elphaba rolled her eyes again as Faolen smiled, he was a lefty, but wasn't about to tell anyone that. The two locked arms.

"Ready? Go!"

Fiyero then started pushing with all his might, but being a righty, his left arm just didn't have enough strength. Faolen held his arm in place, and when the Winkie finally stopped pushing, he slammed Fiyero's hand onto the table.

"Phff, right hands now." Grumbled Fiyero.

The two locked arms again.

"Go!"

Faolen tried his strategy of holding his arm still again, but his right arm was no match for Fiyero's. The Prince slammed the Blond's hand down in nine seconds.

Fiyero grinned as he turned to look at Elphaba.

"What? You want a cookie or something? Go back to your testosterone battle." She said with a laugh.

"Everything I do, I do for you!" Sang Fiyero with a grin.

Galinda pouted.

_Uh oh, don't look! Oh no, I looked! If she asks for something now…_Thought Faolen.

"Well that's one for Faoly, and one for Fiyero! You guys need one more match!" Said Galinda as she continued to pout.

"Uh, so…what, both hands now?" Suggested Fiyero.

"No wait, how about a drinking contest?" Said Faolen.

"Sounds good! I'm pretty thirsty anyways."

"What do you say, you want in Boq?"

"Count me in."

"Boq!"

Nessa slapped Boq again.

"Ow! Stop that! Use your words, Nessa!"

"What did I say about drinking?"

"Nessa, you're such a party pooper." Interjected Elphaba.

"_Me_? Look who's talking, Miss I'd rather study before go to a dance at the Ozdust!"

"Bartender? Give us four bottles of rum, and three shot glasses!" Yelled Fiyero above the bickering of the two sisters.

The bartender went over and gave them their glasses while muttering something along the lines of, "Damn kids…" under his breath.

"Alrighty then!" Said Boq as he poured himself a shot.

"One."

Fiyero poured himself one, drank it, and poured himself another.

"Two."

Faolen did the same, but with the number of shots adding up to three. Then Munchkin did the same, with the number of shots adding up to four. This continued until they were back at Fiyero at shot number thirty seven.

"T-thirty…eight…" Slurred Fiyero.

Faolen moaned as he took the bottle and with shaky hands poured himself another shot.

"Uh…twenty…"

"Thirty-nine, dear." Corrected Galinda.

"Right, *hic*… thirty…"

"Nine."

"Thirty-nine." Slurred Faolen as he slug the rum down his throat.

Boq was turning greener than Elphaba as he poured himself his shot.

"F-fourty…zero…" He mumbled as he tried to drink his shot.

But the Munchkin could take no more; he promptly threw up on his shoes before passing out.

"Well, he's out." Said Elphaba as she wrinkled her nose.

Fiyero let out a groan of pain as he picked up the bottle.

"Fourty…something…" He mumbled, "I-*hic* I don't wanna *hic* do this…anymore…" The Prince slurred, but he drank his shot anyways.

Faolen tried to clean his glasses as Galinda poured his shot for him.

"Orange…fifty-two…" He mumbled incoherently as he downed his shot glass.

"Hut hut!" Yelled Fiyero as he suddenly drank two more.

"No…more…" whimpered Faolen as he put the glass to his lips.

"Maybe you two should stop." Suggested Galinda.

"I don't want to *hic* drink no more…" Slurred Fiyero.

"Alright, if even _Fiyero_ doesn't want to drink any more, this has been going on for far too long." Said Elphaba firmly.

Stormy grey eyes met ocean blue ones as they glared at each other drunkenly. Neither man wanted to keep drinking, but because of their male pride, neither would back down.

Then the alcohol decided to come back up.

Fiyero's eyes widened as he doubled over and threw up, Faolen started giggling highly until his own stomach turned on him and he, himself threw up. He fell backwards in his chair and curled up into a ball. Galinda bent over him concernedly as she tried to help him help, but Faolen remained on the ground, starting into Galinda's azure blue eyes.

_Maybe it's the alcohol talking, but Galinda looks…great… _Thought Faolen drunkenly to himself as he felt a giddy smile etch its way onto his face.

Galinda looked behind her to see Elphaba trying to calm down the fuming bartender, as he tried to shove a mop and bucket into her hands. Nessa was trying to waken an unconscious Boq, while Fiyero was lying in his vomit singing show tunes. Galinda looked back to the drunk blond on the floor, he was also covered in vomit, but he was staring directly at her, smiling rather stupidly.

_Well, if he's that drunk, he won't remember this. _She thought as she leaned forward and kissed him.

Faolen, even in his drunken state, was shocked at Galinda kissing him, but he didn't pull away.

"Faolen?"

He opened his mouth to say something, but then doubled over and threw up again.

"It wasn't _that_ bad was it?" Whined Galinda.

"Galinda, Nessa, we better get out of here." Said Elphaba as she helped Fiyero to his feet.

Nessa pulled Boq onto her lap and wheeled herself out the door. Elphaba half dragged, half carried Fiyero out of the bar, and finally Galinda, although she was pretty much carrying the 165 pounds of dead weight, also managed to exit the bar.

_Did I leave the blue stove on…stove…hot…blue…Galinda has blue eyes…they're hot. Like the stove…did I leave the blue stove on? Stove…hot…blue…Galinda has blue eyes…_

Thought the drunk Blond as he felt someone dragging him.


	6. You're pathetic!

**Not sure why, but here's a pronunciation key that probably would have been more helpful in the first chapter…=D**

**Faolen- Fowl-lin**

**Srithentic- Sert-ren-thick**

**Ranier- Rain-near (from a few chapters back XD)**

**Cow-Moo.**

**Have a nice day. **

After Galinda and Elphaba dropped off their drunken friends at their dorms, they returned to their own, tired and slightly annoyed. Elphaba flopped into her bed, ready to sleep.

"Oh, Elphie!" Squealed the Blonde.

"Oh Oz, Galinda, please, I just want to sleep."

"Well fine then, if you don't care about what I have to say!"

"No, no I don't. Good night."

"Elphie!"

"Whaaaaaat?" Sighed Elphaba, exasperated.

"He's perfect!" Squealed Galinda.

"Faolen?

"Who else?"

"Isn't he gay?"

Galinda jaw dropped slightly.

"Uh, no. W-why would you think that?"

"Well, I've already heard that he was gay before, this sudden relationship he has with you, to me just seems like a cover up to get the press off his back about it."

"And how could you possibly have known about him before?"

"I watch the news, Galinda. Also being a history major whose studying politics helps too."

Galinda was suddenly compelled to tell Elphaba the truth, there was no way she could possibly fool her roommate; she was a genius.

"Besides," Elphaba continued, "He's considered attractive, how could he not have had a girlfriend before?"

"Maybe he didn't want one?"

"Why not?"

"There could be a bunch of reasons!"

"Not convinced."

Galinda couldn't take it anymore.

"Elphaba Thropp, I'm about to relay a secret so dark, you can tell absolutely tell no one! Not a soul!"

Elphaba rolled her eyes.

"What is it Galinda? Are you madly in love with Boq?"

"No! And isn't it pronounced Biq? Anyways, you're right, about Faolen that is. He _is_ gay." The Blonde quickly explained their predicament.

"And you're ok with this? Galinda, he's using you!"

"Its fine, Elphie! He's my friend; I'm doing him a great favour!"

"You just have a crush on him."

"So? He smells like cinnamon! How many boys do you know smell like cinnamon?"

"Alright, fine, whatever. Now can I go to bed?"

"Fine, go to bed. You mean green thing you."

Elphaba smiled, "Nighty night."

Faolen woke up the next morning with a pounding headache.

"OH MY OZ, AVARIC, I SWEAR TO YOU, I'LL NEVER DRINK AGAIN." He said as he threw up in the toilet.

"Aw come on dude, don't give up the joys of alcohol!"

"Ugh."

"Hey, look at today's paper! Dude, you're on it!"

"Again?" Said Faolen, mortified.

Avaric started reading out loud.

"The Prince Fiyero of the Vinkus and his girlfriend, the green Elphaba Thropp, daughter of the Governor Munchkinland, were seen drunk and causing a ruckus with previously thought to be gay Faolen Srithentic and his own girlfriend, Galinda Upland of the Upper Uplands. The four were with Nessarose Thropp, sister of Elphaba, and her boyfriend, Boq Tinstien at a local pub at Shiz University called the 'Beer Box.' See below for a picture of the six, drunk and causing a riot."

Avaric looked up.

"Dude, how could you not invite me?"

"A picture? They have a picture! Oh dear Oz."

"Well, what'd you expect, bro? I mean a prince, the daughters of a governor, and the son of a Prime Minster all together and drunk, that's epic article material right there."

"Screw it." Mumbled Faolen, "The past's past, there's nothing I can do to change it."

"Atta boy!"

Faolen started getting dressed in his orchestra uniform; a black dress shirt, black dress pants, with a red blazer and white tie.

"Hey, did you know that Galinda has blue eyes? Specifically azure." He mumbled absent mindedly as he fixed his tie.

Avaric took out a brush and canvas and quickly painted something. He flipped it around and showed Faolen.

It was a simple painting of every shade of grey mixed with every shade of blue.

"Pretty ain't it? Since you brought it up, I felt like I had to paint eye colours. Looks like the ocean on a stormy day."

"You my friend are an artiste." Chuckled Faolen as he stumbled out of the dorm with his violin case.

Galinda Upland sat at the back of the room, listening to the conductor scream at the members of the orchestra.

"AND THAT'S WHY YOU'LL NEVER AMOUNT TO ANYTHING!" He screamed to one of the flute players.

"Oh stop crying! Don't make me hit you!" He spat, "…hit you verbally of course, I'm not allowed to touch you."

The poor flute player bit her lip in an attempt to stop crying.

"Let's try again people! From bar five!"

The orchestra started playing what Galinda thought was wonderful and beautiful music.

"STOP! Terrible, absolutely terrible! Oz, I need a coffee."

With that he stormed out of the room.

_Wow. How could Faolen and the rest of these guys put up with him…? _Thought Galinda as she skipped down the walkway to where the violins where.

She quickly put her hands around the eyes of a Blond in the front row.

"What the-?" He mumbled.

"Guess who?" She said cheerfully.

He turned around.

"Oh, hey Galinda. What are you doing here?" He asked as he took off his glasses and cleaned them.

"I wanted to hear you play of course! You guys were great; don't listen to that meanie of a conductor."

"He's ok once you get used to him."

Galinda raised an eyebrow as she glanced at the flute section.

"Well, I'll admit it's hard to get used to him." Smiled Faolen, "Shouldn't you be in class?"

"Nope, Fiyero pretty much burned down the science lab in chemistry, so we got the rest of the day off!" Squealed Galinda.

"Uh huh…"

Faolen was suddenly blinded by a flash of light.

"Gah! My eyes! What was that?"

"Oh, it's the paparazzi." Said Galinda as she flipped her hair.

Another flash, Faolen saw that it came from behind one of the house plants.

"Well why are they here?" He muttered as he rubbed his eyes.

"We're supposed to be a scandalacious couple or something. They've been bothering Fiyero and Elphie too!"

"Great."

"Anyways, we'd better give him what he wants."

"What does he want again?"

Galinda leaned in and kissed him.

"Hmrpf!"

"You can't break away, he's right there." Whispered Galinda.

_Damn it. She's smarter than she looks._

Galinda eventually pulled away, with a smug smile on her face.

Faolen was not amused.

"I'm grumpy now. Thanks Galinda."

"Oh come on, you liked it! You know you did."

He rolled his eyes.

_Phfff, liking it a little doesn't mean anything._

"Now then! I thought we could do something together today!"

At that moment, the conductor stormed back into the room.

He tapped his baton on his stand rather violently.

"Alright, everyone, let's try again from the top!"

"Can't, Lin, I have a feeling practice will go on for more than a little while today…"

"Why's that?"

"HEY!" Screamed the conductor, "YOU, TRUMPET PLAYER! Get your high C right! You sound like a farting chicken! Pathetic!"

He then bursted into a rant on how the trombones were better than the trumpets, and if the trombones were better than the trumpets, all hope was lost.

"That's why." Said Faolen with a smile.

"WHO'S TALKING?" He whipped his baton at the unsuspecting percussionist.

"Dude! Watch it!" Yelled the percussionist as he ducked and covered his head with his arms.

"SHUT UP. LET'S GET STARTED BEFORE I HAVE ANOTHER HEART ATTACK." He proceeded to start conducting with his hand.

"You better go Galinda, we'll do something tomorrow, I promise."

"Alright then, meet up at the park tomorrow at ten!"

"YOU! BLONDIE! Get out of here! You're distracting my violinist!" He pointed a metronome at Galinda threatenly.

"I was just leaving!" Squeaked Galinda as she hurried off.

"AND STAY OUT!" He screamed as he hurled the metronome at the door.

_She was only a _little_ distracting…_Thought Faolen as he started playing.


	7. Orange fifty two! Hike!

Elphaba walked behind her bubbly roommate as her sister, boyfriend, and friend walked along side her.

"Where are we going again?" Asked Boq.

"No idea, I'm following Galinda." Admitted Elphaba.

"We're off to meet Faolen!" Said the pink girl happily as she skipped ahead.

"Oh, Faolen, I like that guy, he's cool." Said Fiyero.

"Glad you approve, wait, what does your approval do anyways?"

"No need to be mean, Elphaba." Scolded Nessa.

"Sorry, _mother._"

"Uncalled for!"

Elphaba took Fiyero's hand and pulled him along as she started walking faster to keep up with the Blonde.

"Oh no! Exercise!" Groaned Boq as he started pushing Nessa's chair harder to avoid being left behind.

Faolen was sitting on a bench in Ozwoods national park, staring at the cloudy sky. He checked his watch again.

"10:16."

_Galinda's late…_

"Faoly!" Said a voice to his right.

"Oh, Galinda. There's you are! I see you've also brought our friends again.

"Gee, thanks for saying hi to me, brah." Mumbled Avaric.

"Hey you know Av?" Asked Fiyero.

"Yep, he's my roommate."

"Sup Yero! I wanted to come along after I saw all the fun you guys had at the Beer Box."

Galinda thrusted the basket she was holding into Faolen's hands.

"Picnic time!" She squealed.

A sudden flash of light momentarily blinded the group.

"Oz! Can't they just leave us alone?" Sighed Faolen.

"I know! They've been bothering me and Fiyero as well!" Agreed Elphaba.

The seven then started walking toward a small hill, Fiyero set the blankets under the shade of a tree as Boq started taking out the food.

"Mmm, food. I like food." Said Fiyero as he stuffed an entire turkey sandwich into his mouth with one bite.

"Fiyero! Chew your food!" Reprimanded Nessa, "You ate the plastic wrap along with it!"

"…So? Nom." He said with his mouth full.

Elphaba leaned into Fiyero's stomach, "Its ok, Nessa, this way, as long as he's with me I'll have a comfy chair to sit on."

"Excuse me, Elphaba? I have abs of steel, thank you very much." He said with a grin.

"Oh no, we're not going to have another testosterone battle are we?" Scoffed Nessa.

Galinda was also snuggling up to Faolen. She giggled as she gave him a kiss on the cheek, Faolen just smiled, he had gotten used to public displays of affection.

_It's just for the reporters… _He thought to himself as he saw another flash of light from the corner of his eye.

This time Faolen was the one who leaned him and gave Galinda a small kiss. She was needlessly to say, shocked.

"What? We're just giving the press what they want right?"

Galinda tried to hide the disappointment on her face.

"Um yeah, of course. That's why we're doing this after all!" She faked a smile.

"Faolen, can I talk to you?"

"Sure Elphaba."

"In private?"

She pulled him to the side with a disapproving look.

"I know."

"What?"

"I know what you and Galinda are doing, and I don't approve."

"Wait, you know?"

"You're going to hurt her, Faolen! If you have any shred of human decency, you'll stop leading her on!"

"Oh my Oz, You know!"

"I just said that I knew!" Growled Elphaba.

"You can't tell anyone!"

"I wasn't going to, but now I'm tempted to. You're smooth with words aren't you?"

"No, Elphaba, really. You can't tell anyone! They'll find a way to turn this on my father! You can't! Please."

Elphaba huffed.

"Please. Galinda knows this is all-"

"A lie?"

"No, a cleverly thought of…ruse. She knows what she's getting herself into. Please, just leave it to us to sort it out." He pleaded.

"Fine. But if she comes to me at any time, crying over you…are we clear?"

Faolen gulped, "Crystal."

The two walked back to their group of friends.

"Hey, Faol! We were just going to start a game of football! You in?" Called Fiyero.

"Sure. Whose team am I on?"

"The teams are you, Avaric and Galinda, the other team is me, Boq, and Elphaba."

"What about me?" Complained Nessa.

"You can be ref, dear." Suggested Galinda.

"Hmpf."

The seven took their positions.

"Thirty seven, fourty two, twelve! Hike!"

Avaric tossed the ball to Faolen who started running toward the makeshift end zone, which was Boq's hat and Galinda's purse. He made it about twenty yards before he was suddenly slide tackled by Elphaba and tripped.

"Oof!"

"Dude! Step up your game man! You got pwned by a girl!" Yelled Avaric.

"I'm trying!" He growled back

A few minutes into the game, it started drizzling.

"Seven, four, ninety eight!" Fiyero threw the ball deep to the right, where it was accidentally intercepted by Galinda.

"I caught it! What happens now?"

In response, Elphaba tackled her. 

"Elphie! You've ruined my shirt!"

"Sorry Galinda, but that's how you play." She said with a laugh.

"Not so rough, Elphaba!" Scolded Nessa.

"C'mon! This is football; it's supposed to be rough!" Complained Avaric.

Avaric then took the ball and started running as fast as he could, he was barely ten yards away when he slipped on the mud and fell flat on his face.

"PWNED!" Laughed Fiyero, "In the face!"

It started raining harder.

Fiyero had the ball and was running towards the end zone; the score so far was seventeen to twenty four, Fiyero's team. Avaric came up behind him and tried to tackle him, but was blinded by the rain and slipped, the Winkie easily jumped over him but then lost his footing as he landed, and Faolen took him out. Elphaba kicked the ball, and as Boq caught it he noticed Galinda standing next to him.

"Oh here, you can have it Miss Galinda." As he offered her the ball.

"Thanks Biq!"

Faolen saw the two and frowned, he was suddenly jealous.

"Hey! Back off!" He shouted as he tackled Boq.

"Can we go home now?" Shouted Nessa over the pounding rain.

"It's raining so hard I can't see!" Yelled Galinda as the wind nearly knocked her over.

"Yeah, let's go back!" Agreed Elphaba, who was soaked to the bone and muddy.

"Aw! But football with almost zero visibility is fun!" Shouted Fiyero, "But if you guys want to go…"

"No. Let's keep playing! We're not giving up that easily!" Yelled Faolen, after all, they were still down six points.

"Bring it!" Yelled Boq back.

Avaric let out a war cry.

"Well you idiots can keep playing, but me and the girls are going back!" Shouted Elphaba as giant droplets of rain attacked her.

"Last point wins?" Suggested Fiyero.

"Fine by me! C'mon Faol, we need a touchdown!" Said Avaric.

Fiyero ran a hand through his soaked hair, while Boq sneezed and Faolen tried cleaning his fogged up wet glasses.

"Our ball!" Shouted Avaric.

"Alright, then its if-you-don't-score-this-time-we-win!"

Avaric threw the ball as far as he could, and Faolen caught it near the end zone, but Boq was charging after him. The Blonde side stepped, causing the Munchkin to face plant in the mud. Faolen took a deep breath and continued on running when he saw Fiyero come sprinting after him.

Faolen was running blind; his glasses were being attacked by rain and were specked with mud. His vision was blurry, making him an easy target for Fiyero.

The Prince lunged at Faolen, who tried to side step the prince, but to no avail, he was easily tackled into the mud.

"Get off me…you weigh a ton!" He groaned.

_Guess we lose. _

"Sorry man, Good game!" He said with a chuckle as he helped Faolen up.

Faolen looked around with his fogged up glasses as there was a sudden flash of lightening, "Time to go home…"

Avaric cursed.


	8. Mmm, soup

The four males walked back to the University in the pouring rain, by the time they reached the main foyer of Shiz, they were sneezing and coughing like there was no tomorrow.

"ACHOO!" Sneezed Avaric as he collapsed into a lush armchair.

Faolen sat in another one, sniffing miserably as Fiyero and Boq sat on a couch, fighting over a pillow.

Elphaba, Galinda and Nessa were already there, with towels wrapped around them.

"This *cough* sucks." Muttered Elphaba.

"Ah…ah…ACHOO!" Sneezed Nessa.

Galinda seemed to be the only one who wasn't sick, although the moment Faolen saw her he had to bite his lip and immediately avert his eyes to the ground in an attempt to stop staring. Her shirt was still damp, therefore it was also more transparent that usual…

"So, who won the game?" Asked Galinda.

Fiyero grabbed the pillow from Boq with a forceful tug as he answered.

"We did! You know, Elphaba, I won for you." He said as he wiggled his eyebrows.

In response, Elphaba went into a coughing fit.

"Great," She sniffed, "Now get a bowl of hot soup for me."

Galinda noticed that Faolen was red and avoiding looking at her.

"Are you ok?" She asked as she poked him.

"Galinda, the filaments of the cotton in your shirt have clumped together around the main fibers creating larger gaps between the fibers and therefore there is more of an ability to see through…"

"What? Faolen, I'm bad at science remember?"

Faolen swallowed.

_Why is this even affecting me? I'm gay! ...right? _

There was a sudden flash of light.

"Oz freaking damn it!" Croaked Avaric as he grabbed the pillow from Fiyero and threw it in the general direction of the flash, "GO HOME YOU DAMN CAMERA WHORE!"

"You guys sound terrible!" Chirped Galinda, "You know what? I'll get you guys some soup!"

"Get it from the cafeteria, Galinda! Remember what happened last time!" Called Elphaba after her.

Galinda huffed as she stormed off, "Fine!"

"What happened?" Asked Nessa.

"She burned a bowl of corn flakes." Answered Fiyero, "For some things, there's just no excuse."

"I don't feel so good…" Muttered Boq, "I think I have a fever…"

"I'm hot too, but that's not because of a fever." Said Avaric with a grin.

"You're so cool." Said Faolen sarcastically as he flipped his wet hair. It wasn't a Galinda flip, more of a he-quickly-ran-his-hand-through-his-hair-making-it-go-woosh.

Galinda came running back with trays of soup.

"Eat up peoples!"

Boq started shoveling the soup into his mouth.

"GAHH! IT BURNS!"

"That's cause it's hot, moron." Scoffed Elphaba.

"So! How are we all doing?" Asked a cheerful Galinda as she snuggled against Faolen.

"Sick." Muttered Nessa.

Fiyero sniffed.

"Reporter at 3 o' clock." Whispered Faolen to the girl next to him, "Laugh like I said something funny."

Galinda frowned slightly before bursting out into giggles.

After another flash of light, Fiyero stood up angrily and shouted, "HEY! YOU WANNA MESS? GET OUT OF HERE."

"C'mon kid! I'm just doing my job!" Moaned the reporter.

"GET ANOTHER JOB!" Said Fiyero as he whipped his bowl of soup at him.

The reporter cursed and ran off.

"Good job, Yero." Said Elphaba with a nod.

There was yet another flash of light.

"Another one? Dear Oz! Do you guys travel in packs or something?" Said Galinda with a pout.

_Still adorable…_ Thought Faolen.

"Only sometimes, sweetheart, now smile for the camera!"

Avaric hurled _his_ bowl of soup at the new comer.

"Watch it!"

Then Elphaba tossed hers.

"Damn kids!" He yelled as he ran out of the foyer.

"Stop wasting food!" Grumbled Nessa.

Faolen chuckled as he put his arm around Galinda, "Well then, now that they're all gon-"

This time there was a series of flashes blinding the seven college students.

"THAT'S IT." Fiyero stood up as he rolled up his sleeves, Avaric did the same.

"Elphaba, be a dear and hand me that lamp would you?"

"Of course, Yero." She said with a grin.

"Woah, calm down kid." Stuttered the reporter.

Boq took off Nessa's shoe and threw it at him.

"Boq! Why couldn't you throw your own?" Whined the girl.

"Relax, it's not like you're gonna use it anyways!" He took off the other one and threw it again, "There! Now you match!"

Faolen moved closer to Galinda.

"What are you doing?" Asked the Blonde.

"Just doing what you said, giving them what they want." He said with a shrug as he pushed his slipping glasses up.

_Or doing what I want…_

Galinda frowned.

…_Well, I _did_ say that, but…why can't he do this simply because he wants to? Oh right…_

"I just remembered, I have a…test to study for, I gotta go." Mumbled Galinda as she pulled away and took off.

Elphaba raised an eyebrow at her friend's comment. Faolen was sitting there rather shocked, while Fiyero and Avaric were having a little 'talk' with the reporter. The Blond flicked at a piece of chicken in his soup, watching it bob up and down.

_What'd I say?_


	9. Tubas are important

A few days later, after many pieces of Halls were ingested, and many bottles of cough syrup were drunk, Faolen was well enough to take Galinda on a midnight stroll through the park.

_I think this is pretty romantic, if I do say so myself! I'm a genius. She's bound to forgive me now… though I still don't know what the heck I even did._

Galinda had been acting a little distant ever since the day in the foyer; not laughing at his jokes, sitting further away from him, and the most distinct trait, he thought, was that her smiles seemed forced.

"So, Galinda, how've you been?"

"Good I guess. Why are we here again?"

"Well, I thought you'd enjoy some alone time with me. Just the two of us."

"Why?"

"Because I like spending time with you of course!" Faolen was slightly confused; he had thought that Galinda would be practically leaping into his arms by now.

_He likes spending time with me…could that mean that maybe…no! I can't think like that!_

"And because we're dating right?"

…_Not really…you know that Faolen._

"Of course."

"Is there something wrong?"

"No."

Faolen shuffled uncomfortably, this wasn't going as planned.

"Did I ever tell you how you have the prettiest eyes I've ever seen? They're super duper blue, and pretty." He gave her a thumbs up.

_Why is he doing this? He knows I like him, I know he's gay. Why is he being so cruel?_

"And you have the most perfect golden curls I've ever seen."

_Could he actually…No, don't wish, don't start._

"I'm actually so happy I met you." His voice was dead serious.

_Wishing only wounds the heart…_

"Faolen, stop."

"What?"

"You know what."

_No I don't, I'm just stating the truth…oh no, could I be falling for Galinda? _

"No?"

"Just stop."

The Blonde walked away, leaving Faolen alone with his thoughts.

"Uh, I'll see you tomorrow then! Or later today, technically! Look, its tomorrow! Or…today?" But she was already gone.

_Smooth. Smooth Faolen. Oh, I suck at this. And I'm confused; I thought I was gay…what's going on? Maybe I'm not…or is the correct term bi? Hell no, I think I'm straight! What the Oz happened to me?_

Faolen walked back to his dorm deep in thought, he snapped back to reality once he realized that he forgot his keys.

_Oh, Avaric's gonna kill me._

He tentatively knocked on the door, Avaric opened it rubbing his eyes and drowsily mumbling to himself.

"Hey, Av."

He quickly focused on Faolen.

"Uh…can you move out of the way so I can come in?"

Avaric calmly walked up to him, and punched him square in the jaw. Faolen stumbled backwards.

"Ow! What the heck was that for?"

"For making me get up at-" He checked his watch, "Two thirty four in the morning! Asshole."

Faolen cupped his mouth in pain.

"Get your ass in here." Growled Avaric as he walked back into the dorm.

Faolen changed his clothes and collapsed into his bed, staring at the ceiling that Avaric painted a shade of blue.

_I like blue… _He thought as he drifted to sleep.

Faolen woke up the next morning unexplainably giddy; something big was going to happen today, he could feel it. He had called Galinda and told her that he would be picking her up at eight, they'd be going on a date just off Shiz grounds; to a fancy restaurant called the Gilded Truffle. The Blond was sitting in his seat, practically bouncing up in down in anticipation as the conductor tormented the bass section.

"You people suck! My grandmother could play better than you! And she's blind with an arm missing!"

"This gets heavy alright?" Shouted the tuba player.

"HEAVY? You want to talk to me about heavy? The burden of carrying the shame of this orchestra is heavy! You shut the hell up and do some push ups if it's heavy! In fact, drop down and give me fifty! Right now!"

"No! I quit!" Yelled the tuba player back, "You're crazy! Crazy I say!"

"You can't quit! You're fired! Get the hell out before I call Madame Morrible down! You, sir, have just failed this class! Good day!" He screamed as he snapped his baton in half.

The ex-tuba player ran out of the room.

"Calm down!" Exclaimed Boq, "You just fired the tuba! And there's only one tuba! WE HAVE NO TUBA!

"Quiet! This is _my_ orchestra, and I'm your teacher, you will show me respect!And if it's that important to you, _you're_ our new tuba!"

"But I'm a violinist!"

"NOT ANY MORE PUNK. GET YOUR ASS ON TUBA."

Boq sulked as he walked toward the brass section.

"And you, violins! Move over a chair, you're all promoted by one!"

Faolen moved over a chair as he thought about Galinda, he didn't even notice he was sitting in the concert master's seat.


	10. The Theory

Faolen was nervous. He'd never been nervous on any other date with the pink girl, but now he felt nauseous and his stomach was doing triple back flips.

"Hey, you ok dude? You're looking as green as Elphaba." Noted Avaric.

"I'm fine." He said as he pulled on a white turtleneck.

_Ok, here goes._

He stepped out of his dorm and jogged towards that of Elphaba and Galinda's. Faolen's stomach was doing quadruple spinning back kick flips as he knocked on the door. Galinda stepped out in a strapless white dress that cut off at her shins, and she was wearing her hair half way up.

"So, are we ready to go?"

Faolen was speechless.

"Are you ok?" Galinda started snapping her fingers in his face.

"Uh, fine, I'm good. You look great!"

Galinda couldn't help but let a small smile slip through as Faolen offered his arm and the two started walking to the restaurant in the light rain.

_Alright, time to woo her with my gentlemanly manners…_Thought Faolen as the entered the Gilded Truffle.

Faolen pulled a chair out and gestured to it. Galinda sat in it, and he tucked the chair in for her. Galinda felt her cheeks reddening.

_Woah, déjà vu. Did this happen before?_ Thought Faolen to himself as he sat in his own chair.

"How was your day today?" Asked Faolen.

"Good." Came the curt reply.

_Uh oh. I think I did something again._

Before he could say anything else, there was a flash of light.

_Oz damn paparazzi, how long does it take for something to become old news? Wait, I could use this to my advantage…_

He started to lean towards the girl in the white dress.

"What are you doing?"

"Uh, going with the flow?"

Galinda sighed, "You know we don't need to pretend kiss every time we see a reporter, right?"

"Well, what if I'm not pretending?" He asked as he started leaning forward again.

They were barely an inch apart when Galinda abruptly stood up.

_I can't do this anymore._

"Lin?"

"I'm sorry, Faolen."

Faolen watched in shock as Galinda hurried out of the restaurant. He sat there for a good ten minutes, oblivious to the flashes of cameras photographing him, before finally stumbling out the doors and into the rain. The Blond walked around in a daze before he realized he was in the vicinity of the Drunken Pineapple.

_Didn't we meet here…?_

He weakly pulled the doors open and ordered a bottle of vodka, it came with a shot glass, but he ignored it. Faolen sat down and examined the place; it was more packed than usual. He opened the bottle, and as he looked around; a brunette in the corner got his eye.

_Huh, a brunette, you know, maybe that's just me, but I like blondes better._

He continued looking around and his eyes met that of the girl sitting a few tables from him.

_Her eyes are green. I don't like that shade of green. You know what's a nice colour for eyes? Blue. _

Faolen scanned the pub once more, and saw a raven haired girl in a hot pink shirt.

_I'm just going to go ahead and say it; only Galinda can pull off a pink of that shade._

The Blonde then took a long swig of the vodka, it dulled the pain. After two more bottles, the bartender kicked Faolen out of the bar. Drunk and disoriented, it took him three hours before he finally found his way to his dorm.

"HEY, LEMME IN!" He half shouted as he threw himself at the door.

"C'MON, IT'S COLD OUTSIDE!" Faolen started drunkenly slapping at the door.

Avaric opened it and Faolen fell into the dorm headfirst, landing on his face.

"Dude! It's two in the morning! What the hell is wrong with you?" Avaric was just about to kick Faolen in the stomach, but then he smelt the alcohol practically radiating from him.

"Heyyy Buddyyy..." He slurred with a goofy grin.

"Dude, you're wasted."

"Naww…"

Avaric noticed that his roommate's grey eyes were red and puffy.

"Faol, have you been crying?"

"No, I'm just drunk. That explains everything!" He slurred.

"You're a mess…come on let's get you cleaned up."

Avaric removed the drunken blonde's shoes and helped him change into his night clothes, it was slightly awkward, but he knew that Faolen would probably have done the same for him. Faolen collapsed into his bed, mumbling to himself.

"So what's the dealio?"

"I think Galinda broke up with me."

"Dude, what'd you do?"

"Nothing!"

"Come on, you did something. Did you flirt with another girl? Because trust me dude, I learned the hard way that women don't like that, that's why I only flirt with other girls when they're not there!" Said Avaric with a grin.

"I didn't do nut'ing!" Slurred Faolen, "And why are you trying to give me relationship advice? When was your last girlfriend?"

"Last week, bro!" Said Avaric indignantly.

"Uh huh, and how long did that last?"

"Four days."

"Mhm. And when was your last relationship before that?"

"A week before."

"And how long did _that_ last?"

"Three days…"

"Well there you go then, I'm better off asking Fiyero for advice."

"Fine dude, I was just trying to help." Avaric flipped over on his bed so that Faolen was staring at his back.

"No, wait I'm sorry Av."

Avaric said nothing.

"Av? I have a question for you." Said Faolen suddenly much more coherent.

"Did you not hear yourself ten seconds ago? Go ask Fiyero your question bro."

"Seriously Av, hear me out. How do you know if you're in love?"

Avaric faced his roommate and frowned.

"I'm the guy who can't keep a relationship intact for more than a week dude." Said Avaric.

"Come on, man."

Avaric sighed.

"Well, me and Fiyero's got this theory see? It goes like this: You're in love if you can't help compare every other girl, and when you do, they just don't amount to her."

He tried to elaborate.

"See like, if you see a blonde and let's say _she's_ a brunette, you'll go and be thinking 'You know what? That blonde would be much better off as a brunette.' You got me?"

"Oh my Oz, Avaric." Breathed Faolen, "I'm in love."

**Yep. Faolen's been ungayified. Well what can I say? I got carried away! …and not just by balloon…oh come on, Fiyero gets Elphaba and leaves Galinda during their engagement party, that just plain makes me feel bad =[ Sad face.**


	11. But you're gay

**Well this is a rather long story ain't it? (Well for me and my ADHD =P) …Ruh oh, I think my attention span's dying. =D To be honest, I wrote this chapter without the Boq and Galinda part you'll see below, but then I read a review from PocketSevens and went "LIGHTBULB." So yeah. XD**

Boq Tinstein sat on a park bench next to a crying Galinda Upland. It had just stopped raining a few minutes ago, but the blond was still soaked and shivering.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

Galinda didn't reply, in fact she cried louder.

"What's wrong, Galinda?"

The blonde sighed, "I think I broke up with Faolen."

_Oh my Oz! Yes!_

Boq cleared his throat, "Why is that? You two seemed so happy together."

_It was all a lie._

"We were, but…it wouldn't have worked."

"Oh? Why not?"

"Faolen's just…different."

"Good different? Bad different?" Asked Boq nonchalantly.

"Look, it doesn't matter ok?"

The Munchkin moved closer to Galinda, "Well if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here."

Galinda gave him a small smile," Thanks Boq."

_Boq! She said Boq! She knows my name! WOOO!_

Boq put an arm around the blonde, Galinda stiffened but the Munchkin didn't seem to notice.

"So, I was just wondering…would you like to do something tomorrow?"

"You mean like a date?"

"Yeah, like a date." Boq flashed her a smile.

Galinda suddenly felt a pang in her chest.

_Even if he doesn't want it, my heart is with Faolen…_

"I'm sorry, Boq. I'm just not ready."

The Blonde got up and walked away. Boq sighed as he stared into the night sky.

_Well, at least she knows my name._

Avaric woke up the next morning to the sounds of someone retching.

"Faol? You ok?" He asked drowsily.

"This time I promise, I'm never drinking again."

Avaric laughed, "You said that last time dude!"

"Ugh."

"So, what are you gonna do about Galinda?"

"I have no idea. I have to try and win her back!"

"Well, do something epic dude."

"Like what?"

"I don't know, you're the smart one with the 96% average. I think you're beating even Elphaba."

"No, she's at 98%."

"Whatever bro, I'm happy with my 67%."

"Help me, Avaric! Think of something! You're supposed to be creative you bastard art major!"

"Uhhh, Oh, I got it! You're a '_bastard'_ music major right? Write her an awesome love song of awesomeness!"

"What?"

"Yeah, make it all sappy and romantic and stuff! Chicks love that."

"That's stupid."

"Just try it dude. You wanted an idea, you got one."

"Avaric, I play music, I don't write it! I'm a terrible composer!"

"I'll help you! Come on man, what other choice do you have? The power to woo her with science? I don't think so."

Faolen rolled his eyes.

"Just try." Said Avaric as he tossed Faolen his guitar.

"Alright…"

After eight hours, and twenty cups of coffee, Faolen and Avaric finally finished their songs.

"These are terrible." Sighed Faolen.

"Now, now, I think they're pretty good." Said Avaric as he sipped his twenty first cup of coffee.

Faolen feigned shock, "You think?"

"Shut up man. Now go play them for Galinda!"

"I'm going, I'm going."

Faolen exited his dorm with his guitar strapped on his back and started walking towards Galinda's.

_What if she doesn't like them? What if she doesn't forgive me? What if she never wants to see me again? What if she still likes Fiyero? WHAT IF SHE LIKES BOQ? Oh my Oz, breathe, Faolen, breathe. I'm getting paranoid. I'll just go and tell her that I love her, I'm straight, that I'm sorry, and, and…and…uh…play these songs…I guess…maybe._

Faolen tried not to run away as he knocked on the door, instead of Galinda, it was Elphaba who answered it.

"May I please speak to Miss Galinda?" He asked politely.

"No, she doesn't want to talk to you." Scowled Elphaba.

"Please?"

"Do you remember what I said that day at the park?"

…_I made Galinda cry? Oh wait, Elphaba's the one who knows about the scam!_

Faolen paled.

"Are you going to tell on me?"

"No, but you better get the hell out of here."

"Wait, please. I have to tell Galinda that I love her!" He pleaded.

Elphaba raised an eyebrow, "You're gay."

"No! Well, I mean, I thought I was before, but then Galinda came along and, and… I- I don't…uh…could you repeat the question?"

"So you lied about being gay?"

"No! I mean, maybe technically, but…I don't know!" Sputtered Faolen.

At that moment Fiyero came up from behind Faolen.

"Elphaba, just let him talk to her."

"Fiyero? How long have you been there?"

Fiyero shrugged, "Long enough to hear everything. Besides, even if he _was_ gay or whatever, I don't think he is now…" Fiyero turned to Faolen, "Are you?"

"No, I love Galinda." He said firmly.

"There! Then it's settled, move out of the way, Elphaba" Said Fiyero with a triumphant grin.

Elphaba grudgingly moved away from the door.

"I owe you one, Fiyero." Muttered Faolen as he rushed into the dorm.

Galinda Upland was sitting on her pink, frilly bed as she held up a book to her face.

_Galinda? Reading? No way._

"Uh, hey there, Galinda."

The Blonde looked up, "Why are you here?"

"Um… I wanted to uh, play you stuff…that me and my friend…wrote, for you."

"Which friend?"

_Don't say Avaric, he's an idiot, don't say Avaric, he's an idiot. Don't say Avaric…_

"Uh, Stephen… Shorts…"

"Schwartz?"

"No…Shorts…anyways, please Galinda, I love you!"

Galinda froze.

_I think all the ice cream I've been eating is affecting my hearing…_

On further inspection, Faolen realized that Galinda was holding her book upside down.

"You're gay though." She murmured.

_Oh my Oz, I just had this discussion with Elphaba._

"Just hear me out." Faolen started playing.


	12. Cause chicks dig guitarists

/ _Whenever I see someone less beautiful than you, but let's face it, who isn't less beautiful than you? My foolish heart tends to start to leap, and when I see you when I glance over, something inside me starts to take over…/ _Sung Faolen.

Galinda put down her book and was watching Faolen curiously.

_/…I know exactly, what I feel…and when I see your face, I'm astounded by your grace! Please just listen to me; I'm trying to be…_

_Gen-iu-ne. I'm trying to be gen-iu-ne. I know I've been a prick, but that's just what makes me tick…/_

Galinda was frowning.

"No? Ok wait! I have another one!" His strumming pattern changed.

_/What is this feeling, so sudden and new? I felt the moment, I laid eyes on you. My pulse is rushing, my head is reeling, my face is flushing; what is this feeling? Fervid as a flame, does it have a name? Yes! Loving, pure and true loving! /_

The pink girl was staring at the guitarist with a slightly amused smile.

_/…For your face, your voice, your clothing! Let's just say- I love it all! Every little trait however small, makes my very flesh begin to crawl, with simple utter loving. There's a strange exhilaration, in such total admiration! It's so pure so strong! Though I admit I was a jerk, I still believe we can make this work! And I will be loving you, loving you, my whole life long! /_

/ _Dear Ga-lin-da, you com-plet-ed me! Oh, my songs suck, but it's 'cause of ADHD! /_

Faolen stopped singing when he noticed that the blonde girl was staring at him with a confused expression. He panicked and took it the wrong way.

"Don't like that one either? Wait! One more!" He started playing again.

_/Hands touch, eyes meet, sudden silence, sudden heat. Hearts leap in a giddy whirl, I could be that boy, will you be that girl? Life is too hard, when Ga-lin-da, we're apart. When with you, there's a rush of joy, could I be your boy; if you'll be my girl…/_

_Oh Oz, I forgot the next verse! Time to improvise…_

_/Blithe smile, blue eyes, Ga-lin-da I'm sorry, for my lies! Gold hair with a gentle curl, that's the girl I chose, and heaven knows, you are that girl. /_

There was a slight pause before he continued.

_/Don't wish, don't start, wishing only wounds the heart, I know I stooped, really low, but there's a girl I know…I love her so, that girl is you…/_

The girl mentioned in all the songs got up and stopped him.

"What does that all mean?"

"Uh, um, uh…that I'm super bad at writing songs. Oh! And that I'm really sorry I hurt you, and I think you made me straight."

Galinda chuckled softly, "And what does _that_ mean?"

Faolen smiled, "That you were right, Lin."

She pouted slightly, "Ok, now what do _you_ mean?"

"That it was an acquired taste for me."

Faolen moved closer to Galinda and his grey eyes looked directly into her blue ones.

"No paparazzi, I promise. I've been changed for the better." He whispered softly.

As the their lips met, Elphaba and Fiyero turned to look at each other from behind the door of the room.

"To say that there was no future for them as a pair ..." Started Fiyero.

Elphaba chuckled, "Look what they've got, a fairy-tale plot, their very own happy ending, where they couldn't be happier. True, dear?"

Fiyero laughed, "Yeah, they seem pretty happy." He craned his neck to look through the key hole again to seem them still making out.

_Good job dude, treat her better than I did._

"What about us though?" He said with a smirk as he turned to face Elphaba.

"Hmm, the Winkie prince of the Vinkus and the green daughter of the Governor of Munchkinland." Mused Elphaba.

"Who's super duper hot?" Grinned Fiyero.

"Who couldn't dance for his life and is pretty brainless…" Teased Elphaba.

Fiyero feigned a look of indignation, "Well then."

"I'm just kidding, Yero!"

She laughed as they came closer together.

"I love you just the way you are."

**Don't know why, but if this was a movie, just picture the screen fading out with the song "Just they way you are" By Bruno Mars playing XD. Wait that would make this the credits! WOOoo, MKAY.**

**Wicked**

**Gregory Maguire**

**Songs**

**Stephen Schwartz**

**Fail songs**

**Christino**

**Plot and Story**

**Christino**

**Encouragement peoples**

**All you guys and my buddeh Izzy =]**

**End credits.**

**Fin **

**Not sure why but here's that disclaimer I never did. =D**

**Disclaimer: Read the credits. Oh, I do own Faolen though. He's the silly one with glasses. XD**


End file.
